A World Alone
by annoyinglyethical
Summary: Don may have started the game, but she was going to finish it.


One by one every piece of clothing Sloan was wearing came off. Her black blazer, green silk dress and her much too tall heels were catapulted across the room into her closet. Grunting in frustration she pulled on a large t-shirt and went back out into the kitchen.

"God. This is a fucking nightmare. It's been coming for a while, but Cyprus has finally fucking collapsed and now 10 billion pound bailout? Cyprus Popular Bank is closing and Mac can't even give me two minutes in the B-Block! It's a complete and utter joke."

Sloan slammed her hands on the counter top and hung her head. Hands were immediately around her waist and lips on her neck. Breathing steadily she shifted her weight back against his chest.

"Don. What am I going to do?" Her voice broke and her first tear fell. Around everyone else she argued, or fell silent, or just started screaming when everything was going wrong. Yet Don always seemed to see her in tears. The first time was when those pictures of her had leaked and she found herself sobbing on his office floor and now, frustrated beyond belief, she felt herself losing it all over again. Don turned her around to face him. Despite him grasping her hands tight and kissing her carefully on the lips she still felt tense.

"Sloan. Is there anything you or I can do right now that would fix this?" Don asked her pulling her into his chest.

Sloan was silent for a minute, sighed loudly and shook her head.

"Then I am going to take us to bed, because we have been up for nearly 19 hours and there is a credible threat I will fall asleep right here."

Grabbing Don's hand she followed him to their bedroom. She let Don put her into bed, but before he could slide in beside her she had passed out.

The next morning there was a flurry to get into work. The newsroom was in a state of flux and Sloan spent the morning going from Mackenzie to Will to Charlie and back again to try and convince them to give her time earlier in the broadcast. Yet news of the chief of the Rebel Free Syrian Army, Colonel Riad al-Assad being injured in a blast, a suicide attack on a police station in Jalalabad and the United States Government agreeing to hand over Bagram Jail to the Afghan government meant that they were straining for space.

At the 2 o'clock rundown Sloan realised that her incessant lobbying had achieved absolutely nothing and was going to be shoved into the D-Block. She slammed out of the conference room as soon as the meeting was over with the eyes of everyone in the office on her. Falling exhausted into her chair Sloan sat for a second in angry silence and then turned to her computer to start writing her copy for a story about 100 people were going to see.

Unsurprisingly it only took a minute or so before word reached Don and he was in her office. Moving across the room and falling down on his knees in front of her Sloan began to reassure him that everything was okay, when his lips pressed against her thigh.

"Don-"

Yet he didn't let her get more than a syllable out before quietly shushing her and running his fingers along her legs bringing the hem of her skirt to her waist.

_Holy Fuck__**.**_

His breath was shallow, but warm on her skin, which made her desperately grip the arms of her chair. Don traced his fingers in circles along her inner thighs for a moment all the while holding her gaze, until he violently spread her legs and pulled her forward to the edge of her seat.

"Not a sound." He mumbled staring at her lace underwear. A pause. "Jesus fuck. You are beautiful."

A slight desperate mew broke from the back of her throat as he pulled her panties off and slipped his fingers inside of her.

"I said silence. Or I will have to stop. Can't be having the staffers know."

Sloan nodded her head in compliance, but soon she had forgotten her promise because Don's warm tongue was touchinh her. Sucking and nipping at her wetness Sloan thought she was going to pass out. Usually she could scream his name, show him exactly what he did to her, but she was now in a sweet hell unable to even moan and what he was doing was worth a hell of a lot more than a moan. Picking up the pace his mouth was latched firmly to her and she could feel everything fall away. Whispering his name over and over was all she had to tie herself to the ground as he pulled her over the edge. Head thrown back and body shaking Sloan could only feel him.

As she came back down Don moved his lips up to hers. Grasping at his collar she pulled him deeper into the kiss.

"I fucking love you." Sloan could barely breathe, but she had to tell him that.

Laughing quietly and licking the last of her from his lips Don passed her the underwear she was missing. "As I do you. Think you can make it through tonight now?"

Smiling widely Sloan nodded and fell back into her chair in contented exhaustion. "I'm certain I can."

After kissing her one more time Don began to move towards the door. "I'm missing a meeting. Not that a meeting could ever compare to that, but I should probably show my face."

As he reached out to open the door Sloan called out. "I hope you know what you've started, Keefer."

Don smirked at her. "Oh, I'm counting on it."


End file.
